This invention relates to a power generation system connected with a power distribution grid, and more particularly to a wind power generation system connected with a power grid.
When the voltage or frequency of a power grid becomes abnormal, the wind power generation system connected with the power grid stops its power generating operation to protect its constituent devices from damages, and ceases its power supply to the grid. In such a case, the wind power generation system disconnects its main circuit from the power grid by opening the switchgear located between the generator in the system and the grid.
Under this condition, since the wind power generation system cannot supply the generated power to the power grid, the wind power is stored in the form of the rotational energy of the wind turbine, and this stored energy may lead to the harmful over speed of the wind turbine.
International patent publication, WO2004/067958, discloses a technique for avoiding such an over speed of wind turbine. According to this prior art literature, when a grid fault is detected in the power grid, the blades of the windmill are pitched to the park position, and the crowbar circuit simultaneously interrupts over current to the power converter.